


Rambling 2

by retrospectav



Category: No Fandom
Genre: writing for writing's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav





	Rambling 2

Is there such thing as a psychological clock? There are biological clocks, so why can't there be something similar?

In my mind I'm racing ahead doing everything I've wanted to and more, but then I come back to reality.  
Stuck in this shell, a body of organs unused.  
No going forwards or backwards, just trundling along.

I see what people think when I say how old I am, "Right, yes. Parties, drugs, drinking," or it can be the exact opposite "I see. Virgin, uncorrupted, boring, plain."  
I feel my body is struggling to keep up with my thoughts, but more often than not it fails me.


End file.
